It is well known that breaking in, or seasoning a new pipe is distasteful, to say the least, and very often discouraging to a pipe smoker. Moreover, the primary reason for pipe smokers reverting back to cigarettes is the foul taste and odor due to accumulated sludge in a pipe after 10 to 12 pipefuls of tobacco have been smoked therein. Also, the nearly impossible task of effectively removing the sludge from a pipe is also distasteful and discouraging. However, the smoking pipe seasoner has been designed to eliminate these distasteful and discouraging aspects associated with smoking a pipe.
Various forms of smoking pipe conditioners or seasoners have been heretofore designed. Many of these previous devices have been constructed in a manner whereby air is caused to pass through a pipe to be seasoned in a manner to slowly burn tobacco within the bowl of the pipe. However, some smokers prefer to break in their pipes with specific types of tobacco and various types of tobacco burn at different rates. Still further, many pipe smokers wish to break in a new pipe at different rates and most pipe seasoners of the type constructed to cause air to flow through the pipe include only minimal structure operative to control the flow of air through the pipe independent of the flow of air which may pass through the vacuum motor utilized to cause air to flow through the pipe.
Examples of previously known pipe seasoners including some of the general structural and operational features of this instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,740,334, 2,260,206, 2,639,716, 3,494,368, 3,587,594, and 3,786,576.